pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Wild Heart
Pretty Cure Wild Heart is MissFortunateGenius's Rewrite of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. In the English Dub, the title stays the same. And in Glitter Force, it's called Glitter Force Wild Heart. Characters Pretty Cure Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black (Natalie “Nat” Blackstone in the English Dub) Nagisa is one of the heroines of the series and leader of the group, She is a member of the school's lacrosse team and is very popular. Although she is bad at school and is immature, she has her own sense of justice and never lets anyone dear to her down. She is Cure Black, The Emissary of Justice and her theme color is black/pink Misumi Ai/Cure Violet (Amelia “Ames” Blackstone in the English Dub) Ai is one of the heroines of the series and is Nagisa’s twin sister. She is confident and mature and is sometimes annoyed at Nagisa’s immaturity. Regardless She is very protective of Nagisa and won’t let her get into any harm. She is Cure Violet, The Emissary of Protection and her theme color is violet/silver Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White (Hannah Whitecastle in the English Dub) Honoka is one of the heroines of the series, Honoka is the best student in the class, and loves reading books and science. Though popular with the boys, she has no interest in them. The friends that she has are very close to her, and she will do everything to protect them. She has a lot of hope and can always see the good in people. She is Cure White, The Emissary of Truth and her theme color is white/blue Yukishiro Emi/Cure Green (Emily Whitecastle in the English Dub) Emi is one of the heroines of the series and is Honoka’s twin sister. She is energetic and free-spirited, Emi loves matchmaking and mentions that Nagisa and Honoka might be in a relationship. She is Cure Green, The Emissary of Love and her theme color is green/red Mascots Mepple:'Nagisa’s partner '''Sunny:'Ai’s partner 'Mipple:'Honoka’s partner 'Spotty:'Emi’s partner 'Pollun:'Hikari’s partner 'Lulun:'The princess of the Garden of Light and Pollun’s sister '''Sparkle/Kujou Hikari/Cure Nova (Shimmer/Hillary Lightheart in the English Dub) Sparkle is the reincarnation of the Queen of the Garden of Light, She is typically a nice, caring, and polite girl with little to no anger in her. Her passive and gentle nature often worries others, and not wanting to trouble them she often keeps things to herself or struggles to help someone else out of fear they will feel sad. Her human form is Kujou Hikari. She is Cure Nova, The Emissary of Light and her theme color is pink/yellow Rewrite Changes/Trivia * Nagisa and Honoka each have a twin sister who are also cures. * Nagisa and Honoka can transform and attack separately. * Marble Screw is renamed Marble Convergence and is used by the first 4 cures * Hikari is a mascot who gains a human form. She is also a actual Cure and is renamed Cure Nova. * Hikari is the reincarnation of the Queen * The Transformation Phrase for the first four cures is now “Wild Aurora Wave” and Hikari’s is “Nova Starry Stream” See Also Transformations/Nova Starry Stream Attacks Glitter Force Wild Heart Category:Series